


eye to eye

by rainydaymp3



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: (not that there's any college scene going on), College, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaymp3/pseuds/rainydaymp3
Summary: Karma, Gakushuu, sunset, and kidnapping. Future Fic.





	eye to eye

**Author's Note:**

> **title:** [eye 2 eye - jeong sewoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_spoSmBE38) [please show him lots of love!]
> 
> hello, everyone~~ this fic is an assignment worth 15% for a class... the word limit is only 750 and we have to write it in less than a week, so i believe that there are a lot of flaws. please feel free to point it out on the comment section ♡♡♡ 15% is very very very important for my grade T__________T

The last thing Asano Gakushuu expects today is to be standing 421 meter above ground level waiting for the sun to set together with Akabane Karma.

(Not that  _ today _ has been predictable in any sense. He doesn’t expect his group mates to leave him alone. Doesn’t expect his phone to die. Doesn’t expect to run into Akabane Karma. Too many misfortunes happen in less than 24 hours. He must have done something terrible in his previous life.)

But it is, quite unexpectedly, really nice.

“—‘s nice.” Karma starts.

“Hm?”

“This place is nice.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Yes, it is. Thanks for taking me here.”

They fall back into silence, then, merely enjoying the scenery in front of them. It feels odd, to stand side by side with his former rival and actually enjoying every second of it. Karma makes him feel comfortable more often than he is willing to admit. 

Karma is the first to break the silence. “Today is the anniversary of his death.” Surprised, Gakushuu throws a glance at him and catches a glimpse of…  _ sadness?  _ on his face. A hint of weakness Karma rarely displays.

He fidgets, not really knowing what to do. Nobody had ever really taught him how to comfort others. How does one comfort Akabane Karma, anyway? Karma must have noticed, because he grins slightly. “I appreciate your concern, Gakushuu. I am fine. I just miss him sometimes.”

“I am sure he is proud of you.”

Gakushuu is really, really bad at this.

Still, it gets Karma to laugh, amused. “Thanks,” he offers. “You are clearly trying to be empathetic. It’s flattering, but a little creepy.”

“You being emotional is a little creepy.”

“It’s the sunset,” Karma replies. “I feel better after saying it out. You should try it.”

“I don’t have anything to say.”

“You do. It’s fine, Gakushuu. I will forget this ever happens if you agree to do the same.”

Gakushuu sighs. “It’s not a big deal.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he turns his gaze away from Karma. “It’s not  _ that _ serious. It’s about Father, you know what it’s like.”

“You should say it out.”

He pauses for a few seconds, leaning his body over the railing. Karma follows him in silence.

“He hit me once,” he says. Before Karma could react, and he knows he would because he could feel his whole body tensing, he adds, “Only once, a long time ago. I should have gotten over it. He is miles away from me now but it’s just... not easy.”

“Don’t say anything.” Gakushuu finishes with a sigh.

“Okay.”

Gakushuu smiles, silently thankful Karma doesn’t press for more. “This is all because of the sunset. I don’t know you like something so sappy.”

“I know you do,” Karma replies, his lips twitching slightly. Their gaze meet as Gakushuu glances over. “I made the right choice to steal you from them.”

Gakushuu’s eyes widen. “Did you—“

Karma’s smirk is the only answer he needs.

“You kidnap me.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Yes, you really did! How did you… why would you—“

“Hey, now.” Karma says, easily, as he lifts his hands in mock surrender. “Your friends are so gullible, Gakushuu. They just believe whatever I say. It was too easy.”

“You’re  _ unbelieve _ —“

“As to why,” Karma continues, completely ignoring him. That asshole. “Do I need a reason? I want to spend my time with you.”

“I—” Gakushuu falters, surprised by the answer, but quickly regains his composure. “You can, I don’t know, actually  _ ask  _ me, Karma.”

Karma leans forward, a smirk still plastered on his face. “That’s not fun.”

Gakushuu chooses not to move, his lips pursed.

“It’s not bad, is it? Look at us, having a free therapy session in this great place.”

“This is the last time I will ever go out with you.” 

“Don’t go breaking my heart, now.”

“You’re a pain.”

“You are one too, actually. Don’t worry, I don’t hate you that much anymore. I tolerate you.”

“That’s—“ Gakushuu snaps his eyes shut. “Really romantic, Karma. You are one smooth talker.”

Karma hums, pleased.

“If you dare to do this again next time—“

“Ah? You want a next time?” Karma tilts his head. “Noted. I will bring you flower.”

It’s a tiring task, conversing with him. Gakushuu just shakes his head, lips still pursed. “Whatever.”

“You’re pouting. That’s cute.”

He eyes him dangerously. “Say that again.”

“Can I hold your hand?” He asks instead, smug.

“No. I am pissed at you.”

“Next time, then.”

**—FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> my karushuu debut after.... probably four? five? years. karushuu. my left lung. i finally came back to my roots. T__T to be honest, i never thought my karushuu debut would happen because of an assignment. but it's better than nothing uwu!!! i am planning on publishing a wrong text au after exams, please look forward to it. ♡♡
> 
> any form of feedback is very, very appreciated. thank you very much for reading, ♡♡


End file.
